Unfaithful
by absolutely.ari
Summary: Songfic Three-shot... One from girl's point of view, one from guy's. Different singers, I think. Unfaithful by Rihanna, What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts for guy's side. COMPLETE!
1. Unfaithful

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul, 'cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

She leans toward the mirror, pursing her perfect, heart-shaped lips. She brushes her hair behind her ear, checks it, and nods, satisfied with her image. Now for her outfit…

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

The girl selects a navy blue halter dress and holds it up to her figure; it looks… ah-mazing. It seems strange to use it for this occasion. "I suppose we all do things we don't mean… no, we all do things we don't want to."

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She strides to the front door, looking at the picture frame containing the beautiful picture of her boyfriend. A tear slips from her eyes and she brushes the tear away impatiently, not wanting it to mess up her makeup.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be… a murderer_

"Hey! Where are you going, babe?" he calls out to her.

The girl looks back and bites her lip. "Um… I need to go to the bathroom." She hurries back inside the house and locks the bathroom, re-touching her makeup.

"Okay. You're a goddess, and you don't cry," she tries to convince herself. But it doesn't work.

_I feel it in the air, as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

She walks out of the bathroom, holding her head up high, and picks up her silver clutch purse.

"So, where are you going?" She looks back to see her boyfriend standing up, frowning.

"I'm just hanging with the girls. It's fine," she tries to explain.

"Fine." He turns away, his body language clearly showing he's angry.

_I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

The door slams shut as she gets in her car and drives away to his house. "Baby!" She jumps out after she reaches her destination. And walk-runs toward the man she's happy with.

'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

"C'mon, I wanna ask you something." He leads her into the house and makes her sit down on a couch. "Are you happy with me?"

She's startled by the question, and doesn't answer for some moments.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

"I think," she replies, unsure. She focuses on his chocolate brown eyes.

"You think?" He is suddenly hostile, aggressive. She's scared of him now. This is a side she never knew.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be… a murderer_

"Yes, I do."

"Then break up with him."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I…"

"Listen, you're leading him along. Just end it now before he finds out! It's better this way!"

He is a lunatic now, a raving lunatic who's screaming at her. "End it, end it with him!" He's throwing pillows. She shields her head, tears streaming down her face.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore, anymore_

"Okay! I'll think about it!" She chokes back a sob and runs out the door. He grabs her rail-thin wrist.

"You will, right?"

"Maybe."

He isn't satisfied, but he lets go.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

"Wait! Come back!" He stands outside the door, motionless, his hand held out.

"What?" She looks up at him, her eyes emotionless.

"I love you girl, you know that, right?"

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be… a murderer_

_A murderer…_

"I know."

"And do you love me?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Can you guess who the three people are? HINT: It's when they're like, 20 years old, but the couples are like the ones in Bratfest at Tiffany's. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: Song is Unfaithful by Rihanna. Don't own the Clique.**

**-The Underwater Seahorse**


	2. What Hurts the Most

**DISCLAIMER: Song is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Clique is owned by me, seriously. If I was Lisi Harrison, I'd be writing PS I Loathe You, not this! I don't know why I even need a disclaimer...**

**LOL, you guys ALL have very very very very very very very… face it. I could go on for pages and pages. -insert smiley here- I could make a book!**

**Bwa ha! You'll never get the people's names out of me until the third chappie. :D Yes, I've decided to make a 3rd chapter to make the girl go to hell. Aren't I wonderful?**

**And… here's your long awaited chapter!**

* * *

"We're through."

Those two words are the beginning of his pain as she comes back from _his_ house.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Her cries are desperate as she clutches at the door, swaying.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"You're with _him_."

"I-I'm not! Honestly, I'm not, I swear!"

"You swear? Right. You swear on him, right? I should have known. Girls like you are always such uptight, stick-thin, cheating bitches."

"But I-"

"Save it for your other boyfriends. Get out."

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"No! I love you, can't you see? Please, don't kick me out."

"You know, I never really believed that this was real. And I guess it was true. You are a lying, backstabbing, cheating asshole!"

"Enough!" She sobs freely, crumpled to the floor, remainder of the hour before all gone.

"Out!" He roars. He storms into her bedroom, grabs her clothes and suitcase, heads back outside and hurls the clothes on the floor.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

She picks herself up off the floor, sniffling, and stumbles out.

"Hey, wait!" he calls after her.

The girl turns around, her eyes sparking with hope. "Yes?" she purrs, trying to sound seductive.

"You forgot this," he says coldly, handing the suitcase over.

The reason why he broke up with her? Only he will know.

"Why are you acting so horribly? We were together for two years!" she sobs even harder.

The sobbing picture of his ex-girlfriend does nothing to make him feel bad. In fact, it makes him even angrier, if possible.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"Did you love me at all?" he shouts, not caring that the gentle night air is stirred by his boiling anger. "Did you? Did you know how much _I_ loved you? I guess it was wasted on you, wasn't it? You didn't see my love. You spent it all on _him_, and his was lust for you!" It all comes rushing out, and even he is appalled by his outburst.

"I… I'm sorry." She now knows there is nothing more to say than that. She packs up her clothes, strides towards the car, and heads off to a certain destination. The destination, the place where she was before.

And he blinks back tears of pain, hurt, and betrayal and steps back inside the house.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

The next night, he sits on the couch, his gaze steady, looking at a picture of his beautiful once-beloved. "Did you love me at all?"

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

"Because I loved you."

* * *

**That... was so fun. D I'm evil, aren't I? Haha! I haven't revealed it yet! I could have revealed it, many times, but I decided not to in this chapter. Please R&R, it's not a must, I just want even one piece of feedback. The last chapter WILL NOT be a song-fic... or maybe it will.**

**-The Underwater Seahorse**


	3. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

"And she was cheating on you all this time? Those years? _That long_?" his friend asked incredulously, rolling his champagne flute in his hands.

"Yes, she has. How many times do we need do go over this?" the man groaned, knocking his head on the headrest of the couch he was sitting on.

"For _him_? That dude? Man, so glad we shunned him right then and there when you told us."

"No shit."

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

"You don't deserve him. You hurt him! I thought I could trust you to be his girlfriend. But, just when I give him my consent, you turn right around and cheat on him!" The fuming girl glared at a shaking young woman.

"I can get any guy I want. He didn't even care if you thought I was a good girlfriend or not," she retorted angrily, raising her head up high.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so smart." The angry woman raised her brow skeptically.

"I don't exactly think I am…"

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, off!)_

"So it turns out she got drunk… and it turned into a one night stand… that lasted for a year."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Aww, are you getting all sensitive on me?" the second man cooed. "Aww, he's getting all sensitive! He doesn't like me! I'm hurt!"

"It's just… even _Claire_ thought she would be a good girlfriend. And you know Claire's always right about my girlfriends, 'cept herself. Every single girlfriend she said would be bad was always bad. And this… even Claire didn't see that coming."

"Dude, this is too deep for me. Go to talk to your girlfriend… uh, oops."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore! Weren't you even listening to what you said?"

"I meant Claire."

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

"Now she claims she's stupid!"

"I never said that, Claire."

"Yes, you did. I said I didn't know you were so smart, and you said you didn't exactly think you were!"

"Do you remember everything?"

"Pretty much."

"Even his first kiss?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't think I don't know, Claire. I know you still love him. But he's mine. He's still mine. It's not over yet."

"Yes it is. I think Dylan was right, back then. Honestly, you really can't with all that dry hair covering your ears!"

"Your hair is just as beautiful as mine is."

"That… is a _really_ bad comeback. And is that an insult?"

"I agree. But my hair is beautiful, so it's a compliment!"

"Your hair is hideous."

"Oh. So I guess it's an insult!"

_(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away  
From getting you into the mood_

_(Flashback)_

"Hey, party boy!" A drunken woman danced, waving her hands in the air and sloshing spiked punch everywhere.

"Hey," a handsome man grinned, waving. He was sober; he'd stayed away from any drink.

"Whoa!" The girl tripped and fell into his arms, her glass cup of beer falling to the floor.

The man was suddenly very aware of how close her full, luscious lips were.

Suddenly, she lunged her mouth came crashing down on top of his, and they fell to the floor.

"Get a room!" some drunken guy yelled, throwing a rolled up magazine at them.

She lifted her head, grinning, her eyes sparkling. "Ya know, I love you, you know that?" she whispered drunkenly. "Ever since middle school."

He was happy, shocked, and surprised. "Uh-yeah, me too, babe," he said softly. He didn't want to take advantage of her, but he really did like her.

She threw her arms around him, stood up, and dragged him up. "Let's find a room!" she squealed, tottering toward the hallway, tipsily tripping every so often.

"Whoops!" A young couple making out on the bed looked up at them, their hair disheveled. "Get out!" the guy partner screamed, throwing a heart-shaped pillow at them.

He ducked and dragged the young woman away. "How 'bout this one then?" she whispered seductively, peering into a blue-painted bedroom.

She pushed her way in and yanked him on top of her, pressing her lips to his and forced her tongue into his mouth.

He couldn't resist, and he didn't protest as she lifted his shirt above his head…

_(End flashback)_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

"You. Are. Such. A. Dumb. Fucking. Bitchy. Whore!" Claire screamed.

"Hey, leave me alone!" The young woman held her hands above her head. "I can sue you for hitting me, you know that," she warned the other blonde.

"But I'm not," Claire retorted angrily.

"Well, I'm off to see Derrick…" the other girl said slyly, standing up and lunging at her purse.

"Have fun," Claire scoffed. "While you leave your ex all sad and heartbroken!"

"So what? Just go and comfort him! I know you still like him!"

"For the last time, I. Don't. Love. Him!" Claire lied.

_One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

"Man, I should have never fallen for her. Never should've taken her to that party," he said, raising his head to look up at the ceiling.

"It's not your fault, dude. It's her fault for even getting drunk in the first place," Josh comforted his best friend.

"I know, but still… that was our tenth date! She fell for someone else only after ten dates!"

"Relax, Cammie-boy. Now you can move onto the one you truly love!"

"Josh, I'm staying away from love. I was even going to propose to her tomorrow at dinner. See this ring?" Cam reached under the couch and pulled out a satin blue box, opening it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond right in the middle.

Josh whistled long and low. "You really outdid your self, Cam."

"Damn right I did."

"But Claire still likes you."

"I don't care, Josh. I'm taking a break. Maybe I'll go off to Texas, become a cowboy." He mimicked taking his hat off and throwing a lasso.

"I feel bad for you."

"Ya know, I always thought it would be Cam and _her_, together forever. But it's ruined… all because of that _asshole_. That fucking _bastard_."

"Stop harping on Harrington, man. What would you do if the other half of the Twenty was all over you?"

"…I'd do what Harrington did."

"Exactly. Now, Fisher, say good-bye…"

"To who?"

_"To Cam and Olivia forever."_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Song is Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. Am I Lisi Harrison? Go ahead, take a wild guess. NO.**

**Boy was that fun! :D You'd never had guessed it, would you? I had it in my head from the start. Olivia cheats on Cam with DERRICK. Who would've known? Thank you, all my reviewers, and for those who favorited/alerted/whatevered it! I might write a sequel... should I? Check out my new poll!**

**-The Underwater Seahorse**


End file.
